Memories
by Allura99
Summary: A small Serena fanfic that takes place at the beginning of Sailor Moon R.


Memories  
  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]  
  
  
  
"When the dawn comes  
  
Tonight will be a memory too  
  
And the new day will begin."  
  
-- "Memory" from Cats  
  
Luna nudged Serena's door open. Serena had gone straight to her room after desert, claiming she had homework. Luna was surprised not to find the girl reading a comic book.  
  
Certain that the door was closed, she strolled over to the bed. "Serena?" she said softly.  
  
"Serena?" This time was louder.  
  
Frowning in annoyance, the cat jumped onto the bed. Luna blinked in amazement. Serena's bed was empty. "Where is that girl?" she muttered.  
  
The flapping of curtains drew Luna's attention to the open doors to the balcony. Leaping off the bed, the cat thought she heard music playing. Silently she walked outside.  
  
Serena was leaning against the wall of the house, staring intently at an open locket. 'It's the locket Endymion gave Serenity,' Luna realized sadly. The girl's wet cheeks sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
Wishing to comfort the girl, Luna rubbed against her legs. Serena gasped, immediately closing the locket. "Luna, what are you doing?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of a hand.  
  
"I was about to go to sleep when I noticed that you weren't in your bed," she said softly.  
  
Serena looked up at the moon. "I have probably looked up at the moon hundreds of times, never realizing how much it had to do with me."  
  
Serena looked down at Luna. "The others, they don't remember me, do they?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "No, Serena, they don't. Not the way you want them to."  
  
"And Darien?"  
  
"He doesn't remember you either."  
  
Serena sighed, leaning further against the wall. "Then I am really alone."  
  
"Artemis and I are here for you, Serena," Luna replied.  
  
"But it's not going to be the same," Serena protested. "There's not going to be additional Scouts to help me against these monsters. Or a Tuxedo Mask."  
  
She looked at the locket she cradled to her chest. She now had so many memories that she could not share with another human being. She was back to hiding things from her family and friends.  
  
"So many memories," she murmured. With a final glance at the moon, she left the balcony. Luna followed.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Serena?" the cat asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, yawning. "I just need to get some sleep."  
  
Without another glance at the cat, Serena changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair. She turned down her sheets and turned on the alarm clock. Laying down, she pulled the covers to her chin. She quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Serena," the cat said softly. Padding across the room, Luna pried the door open with a paw. As the door closed softly behind her, she thought she heard Serena mumble, "Good night, Luna."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know if I did the right thing, Artemis," Luna confided as the two sat on a wall outside Mina's house.  
  
"What choice did you have, Luna? If you hadn't given Serena her memories back, she could have been killed. We all could have been killed."  
  
Luna sighed. "I guess you're right. I just feel so bad about taking her normal life away from her. You didn't see her on that balcony tonight. I have never seen Serena so lonely and isolated before, Artemis."  
  
"Do you think we should give the others their memories back as well?"  
  
"I don't know," Luna replied, frustrated. "I really don't know. This is their chance for a normal life, too. I don't want to take away their chance as well."  
  
"Maybe this is the opportunity for Serena to mature, as Serena and as Sailor Moon," Artemis suggested hopefully.  
  
"I just worry about her safety, now that she is alone and there is a possible new enemy out there. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her, Artemis."  
  
"We will be there to help her, Luna. We are not abandoning her to the wolves."  
  
"We can only help her so much, Artemis. When it comes to a battle, we can only distract the enemy, and that's not guaranteed to help her."  
  
"What about Darien?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "I can only do the Luna Mind Meld on Scouts."  
  
"Well, that leaves him out," Artemis muttered. "Let's give Serena a chance. She may surprise us, Luna. She handle Beryl pretty well."  
  
"But that was with the help of her friends." Luna bowed her head. "I don't know if Serena can face this new enemy alone."  
  
"Let's give her a chance, Luna. Just give her a chance." 


End file.
